


All He Never Wanted

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitter Obi-Wan, But They Know He Hurts Obi-Wan, Domestic Violence, Long-Term Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Unhappy Ending, Vader Never Physically Harms his Children, Vaderkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Because really messed-up Vaderwan is something I can't seem to stop writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A parent figure submitting to an abusive parent figure for fear of the children being harmed. If you at all suspect that might be triggering for you, please go read Heart's Melodie or something marked fluff instead. Take care of yourselves, darlings.

 

“ _Daddy_ ! Please don't hurt Mommy!”

Obi-Wan froze, heart in his throat.

They were young,  _too young_ to understand something so cruel—

Vader didn't move a muscle, one hand still wrapped tight around Obi-Wan's throat, the other gripping his ass.

“It's alright,” Obi-Wan whispered with what air he could drag in. “It's alright, Leia.”  
Vader let go of him, taking an automatic step back.

Two children raced into Obi-Wan's arms, weeping, shuddering in fear.

“No, no,” Obi-Wan soothed. “No, it's alright, it's alright. I'm not hurt.”  
Vader stood silent.

“He's going to take you away,” Luke wailed.

“No,” Obi-Wan repeated. “Only for a little time. I'll be back soon. I promise. Daddy and Mommy just need a little alone time.”

“So he can hurt you,” Leia hissed, glaring hatred up at the Fallen one.

Obi-Wan gently turned her chin to look him in the eye. “It's alright, Leia. I'm choosing to go with him.”

“But he  _hurts you_ !”

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don't worry about Mommy. Go show Threepio the city you built in the playroom.”

Neither child was truly distracted. They backed away because they obeyed Mommy, but neither believed a word of what Obi-Wan had said.

And then they were gone, and Vader was in his space again, seizing his chin with forefinger and thumb.

“We have to at least  _pretend_ this is consensual,” Obi-Wan whispered. “For their sake.”

“So, what? I'm supposed to bring you  _flowers_ now? Candlelit dinners?”  
Obi-Wan lifted his jaw without trying to pull it from Vader's grasp. “Do you want Leia growing up to think it's normal for  _her_ significant other to abuse  _her_ ?”

The grip tightened to the point of pain, but Obi-Wan stood his ground.

“ _That_ could happen if she grows up seeing her Mommy abused.”

Vader growled, letting go of Obi-Wan's face. “If  _that's_ how you want this game played, you're going to have to do  _your_ part. If I don't throw you against the wall or furniture, you're going to have to pretend you want me.”

Vader leaned in, brushing lips against Obi-Wan's.

“You're going to have to kiss me back,” he whispered there, “or they'll never buy it.”

A single tear escaped Obi-Wan's eyelashes to spill down his cheek. Vader caught it with his tongue.

“Is it settled then, my Obi-Wan?”

“Yes.”

For the twins, he would sell his body.

Vader reached down and twined their fingers together, a cruel sneer marring his features. “Come, my love. Daddy needs some alone time with Mommy.”  
And Obi-Wan followed him out, feeling small eyes on his back, knowing that any hint of resistance would be detected.

_Force have mercy on them. Please._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

He hadn't originally been Mommy.

He was here to raise the twins because Vader didn't trust the clones to muddle through child care on their own, there was no one else he was willing to trust, and there was no way in hell Vader was going to do the work of having children himself.

And no matter what Vader had done to his former friend, the twins were innocents and as helpless as creatures could get, so Obi-Wan would protect them with his life.

Actually, the thought of Obi-Wan bleeding out on the floor, dying to keep his children safe sent a pleasing shiver through Vader.

If that ever happened, he hoped he was present to kneel beside the Jedi and watch his final quivering breaths, watch the light go out of his eyes.

Difficult to see a downside.

It hadn't taken him long to discover Obi-Wan made a very enjoyable sex toy as well. At first he'd fought back, struggling to retain the last of his control over his own body, but threatening to take him away from Luke and Leia had turned him docile.

Not that Vader was gentle with him  _anyway._ Obi-Wan usually ended up as damaged now as he had back when there had been battles before Vader had his way.

Vader loved standing in the doorway, watching Obi-Wan sending the children into sleep. He timed his entry after Obi-Wan had already begun singing to them, sending whispers of the Force into their minds to nudge them towards sleep.

There was something graceful in the power locked away in that man, in the tenderness with which he watched over children not his own, in the way he hastened from the twins' room so that when Vader seized him by the throat and he began choking, they wouldn't wake the infants.

But all of that was before The Deal.

 

* * *

 

He hadn't originally been Mommy.

Vader had somehow gotten his hands on a couple of holobooks he'd read as a child— not the exact copies, but the same stories— and insisted Obi-Wan read them to the twins.

Obi-Wan protested, pointing out the gender roles were restrictive—

And had been punched in the mouth with a metal hand.

After extensive dental and jaw bone reconstruction, Obi-Wan never brought up the subject again.

He read the stories to the children.

Obi-Wan was busy in the next room when Leia asked who her Mommy was.

Obi-Wan heard Vader pause—

Leia asked if it was Obi-Wan, because he took care of them.

Vader snickered, and told her  _yes._

Obi-Wan hadn't protested, even though he wished Vader hadn't just erased Padmé from existence. The man carried on as if she'd never been there, had no value. When Obi-Wan tried to tell the children about their mother he ended up beaten severely and warned to never do so again.

That only convinced Obi-Wan to wait until the children were old enough to lie convincingly to Vader before reopening the subject with them again.

So he accepted the title that belonged to another from tiny mouths, and hoped she didn't know, would never find out, just what her husband had become.

Hoped, prayed she rested in peace.

Vader seemed to think that the “feminine” title of  _Mom_ would be insulting to Obi-Wan's ego. At first he attempted to needle him with it. These days he simply smirked every time he said it, putting unnecessary emphasis on the word.

Obi-Wan thought that whole imaginary world of Vader's sad.

_He never knew me at all, did he._

And then came The Deal.

 

* * *

 

He no longer had bruises to try to hide from the children's sharp eyes, the marks of fist and palm.

Most of him was relieved, wanting to spare them the horror of knowing they had an abusive father for as long as possible, even as his soul grieved, whispering,  _It's too late._

The rest of him felt even more broken, because at least before, it was clear he was being forced. Anyone looking at him would know he had no choice, that he was not living the life he'd wanted.

The facade of normalcy, while it  _was_ what he craved for the children he loved so desperately, burned his soul, a never-ending flame that tormented him without measure.

Vader took it upon himself to demand more and more from Obi-Wan in the way of sexual attention, to reinforce Obi-Wan's current obedient, submissive behavior.

He even took to pleasuring Obi-Wan instead of denying him release, as if it were some great  _gift_ he was giving the mother of his children.

Obi-Wan valued his teeth too much to say anything, but inside he shook his head in amazement.

Obi-Wan had never felt interested in pursuing sex outside of romance. That Anakin would think that an unasked-for chemical hit to Obi-Wan's bloodstream was something Obi-Wan should feel grateful for...

But Obi-Wan knew not to decline any of Vader's attentions, and eventually the children stopped crying whenever Vader stepped into a room.

They still eyed him suspiciously, and there were moments when Leia would  _look_ at Obi-Wan, and he would fear she saw right through him—

_But I have done everything I can,_ he thought desperately.  _I cannot change Vader's nature._ And Force knew he'd tried  _killing_ him and failed in that too.

It was Luke who asked, the question too sober, the pain too visible in his eyes, “Do you love Daddy?”

“Yes, Dear Heart.”  
Luke's brow furrowed. “But you don't like it when he touches you.”

So much for Obi-Wan's attempts to act otherwise.

“Sometimes Mommy doesn't feel well.”

“Daddy makes you kiss him anyway.”

Obi-Wan's heart thundered in his throat, a pain so fierce it was difficult to force the lie between his cold lips, “It's alright, Luke. Mommy likes kissing Daddy.”

“No you don't,” Leia argued. “You hate it, and Daddy doesn't care.”

And then terror swept down Obi-Wan's spine as he recognized Vader's presence in the doorway, sensed he'd  _heard_ the last part of the conversation—

“Obi-Wan, may I speak with you?” he asked, voice quiet.

Obi-Wan swallowed his dread, his fear, gave the children as much of a smile as he could manage, and stepped out the door.

“I'm going to take Mommy out to eat,” Vader told the children. “Say goodnight. He'll be back after you're in bed.”

“Who's going to tuck us in?” Luke worried.

Vader smiled, golden eyes catching the light. “I will.”  
Obi-Wan was trembling now.

_Don't take me away from them. Please don't take me away from them. Please, please, please—_

They were the only reason his life was endurable, the only—

Vader made him walk before the Sith, Obi-Wan feeling his gaze on his back, a hand reaching out to touch his shoulder to guide him down halls Obi-Wan had not seen before.

He was far from the children.

Too far—

Vader herded him into a room.

Obi-Wan paled as he saw the sound-proof walls, door— heard that door shut behind them.

He began to look—

“Don't turn around.”  
So he held still, ears straining against the silence for any warning of what might happen to him.

_Qui-Gon, please, give me strength._

_I love him still. How can I love him still?_

It made him feel weak.

And then Vader spoke, breath caressing Obi-Wan's neck.

“I thought your job was to convince them everything was well?”  
Obi-Wan tried to still his trembling and failed.

“I thought you were going to prove to them I am not a monster.”  
“If you're not one,” Obi-Wan rasped, “why are you about to beat me so badly I won't be able to go home tonight?”

“Oh, you're going home tonight. You're going to spend the night in the Temple, broken and bleeding, and you're going to remember who's in charge here and what's at stake if you  _don't_ give my children the best childhood they can have.”

Obi-Wan tried to stifle his sob.

And then hell came to stay.

Later, Obi-Wan lay on the cold stone of one of the floors, too injured to attempt to leave, hearing the echoes of the screams in these halls. The violence, the despair had been steeped into the walls, turning a place that had once filled him with a quiet joy simply by walking through the door into a nightmare where he could catch glimpses of loved ones dying every time he closed his eyelids, and flickered at the corners of his eyes when he turned his head.

His blood joined theirs as he lay still, wondering how many days he would have to be in bacta before he could face the children again—

And then he dragged himself to a piece of shattered mirror and stared into it, realizing none of the injuries were visible on his face or hands.

_If I wear long sleeves and a scarf—_

He would have to be careful how he walked. Move slowly. He would have to walk as if he wasn't in pain, he would have to keep his face clear, his stride steady—

_Leia will know._

Luke might allow himself be distracted and forget, but his sister would know.

And Obi-Wan had already seen a hint of a terrifying ability to maintain grudges long after a child her age should have by all rights forgotten them.

There was hate present.

And no matter what Obi-Wan said, no matter how he tried to help, she held on to it.

She wouldn't be forgiving Vader for what he'd done to them any time soon.

Luke was suspicious, wanted Vader to stop hurting his mother and making him cry—

_But he hasn't even promised to take me back to the children,_ Obi-Wan realized, every other train of thought dying in cold fear.

_What if he doesn't take me back to them?_

 

* * *

 

It was twenty-four hours later that Vader returned.

Obi-Wan saw and sensed not a single living being in the Temple during that time, saw no droids, received no help.

He'd managed to drag his body to a small, broken pool, leaving a smear of blood behind him, but other than its stale, tarnished water, he'd had nothing to sustain him.

_They must be terrified. If Vader came up with a good lie, maybe Luke bought it, but Leia—_

Leia would know, and the instant Vader left, she'd tell her brother.

_What if they think it's their fault? He caught them asking questions, and now I'm missing?_

_What if he never allows me to return to them?_

That fear was so strong that when Vader finally returned and knelt beside him, asking if Obi-Wan would convince the children, the Jedi nodded fervently, words tangling as he promised, as he swore—

Vader pressed a gentle hand to Obi-Wan's cheek, smiled, leaned in to press a chaste kiss to pain-wracked lips. “Then let's get you home.”

And Obi-Wan felt grateful, so relieved to leave behind the blood-soaked stone, the screams shredding at his mind, the wails and whispers.

Vader lifted him in his arms and Obi-Wan clung to him, gasping in pain. The Sith responded by crooning meaningless approval and reassurance and praise.

Obi-Wan clenched his eyelids shut, tears slipping down his cheeks, his shame and self-loathing to the point where he could no longer bring himself to cry out to Qui-Gon for strength.

 

 


End file.
